Saradominism
This article addresses information about Saradomin, his religion, and followers as it applies to the World 42 community and its roleplaying. Valuable contributions are welcome, especially when new content is released. Saradomin Saradomin (SA-rah-DOME-in) is one of the oldest "younger" gods upon whom the Saradominist religion is based. Saradomin’s ideologies include wisdom, order and light. He is regarded as the most popular god among humans, particularly on the main land. Saradomin’s followers reside in the Kingdoms of Misthalin, Asgarnia, Kandarin, the Kharidian Desert, the islands of Entrana and Harmony, and the Icyene homeworld, otherwise known as New Domina. His symbol is a four-pointed star, usually gold or silver in colour. Saradomin is the only god known to have been human prior to his ascension. Brief History Saradomin’s past involves becoming a god, likely on Teragard, the human homeworld, through unknown means and searching for other Elder Artifacts, to aid his ideals’ search. He did this through the use of the Elder Artifact, the Crown Archival. He forced many to follow his ideologies, and from Guthix's point of view, viciously attacked the Naragi people when they refused to worship him. During his time on Naragun, the naragi homeworld, the Crown Archival attracted Tuska who fought Saradomin briefly. The boar-like goddess’ savage behaviour made Saradomin leave the world. Comparatively, not much is known about Saradomin's past in between this, and entering Gielinor. His first steps on Gielinor were on the island Entrana, most likely some time during the Second Age around the same time as other gods like Zaros and Armadyl occupied the planet. During the Second Age, Saradomin had a strong alliance with Armadyl, although it's unknown if this friendship started before or after his arrival to Gielinor. Their alliance was likely due to the similarity of their ideologies. Zaros, however, had bad terms with Saradomin who during this age ruled a mighty empire. Ending the Second Age was Zaros’ withdrawal after his general, Zamorak, betrayed him and ascended to godhood. The Zarosian Empire began to crumble as the armies of the gods fought to conquer the Zarosian lands. Zamorak, who at this time sought to regain the Stone of Jas, turned against the other gods and started the first God Wars, as well as the ages-old Saradominist-Zamorakian feud. Saradomin was one of the most active gods of the God Wars, fighting against the armies of Zamorak, who became the god’s arch rival. Many Icyenes from both Hallowvale and their homeworld left their homes in order to fight for their god. Saradomin claimed most victory in the areas of modern-day Asgarnia and Misthalin. The war attracted Bandos, a younger god who lusted for battle and bloodshed. In a last effort to destroy Zamorak, Saradomin, Armadyl and Bandos formed an alliance together and constructed the Godsword, an artefact so powerful that it's thought to be able to kill a god. Saradomin gathered a last army to fight Zamorak's strong forces. The God Wars ended with Zamorak using the Elder Artefact, the Stone of Jas to destroy Forinthry, known more commonly now as the Wilderness, making it the waste land it is today. Zamorak’s attack awoke Guthix, a powerful younger god, who casted the fighting gods out of Gielinor and erected a barrier to prevent them from returning. Guthix's edicts were also made to prevent the gods from directly affecting the mortals that inhabited the planet. In the Fourth Age, the numbers of Saradomin's followers rose greatly. He is currently the most worshipped god in the world. The Church of Saradomin was founded, raising the religion even more. After the death of Guthix in the year 169 of the Fifth Age, Saradomin became the first god to return to Gielinor as the barrier faded. He then went into hiding to plan for the return of the other gods. Only months after Guthix’s death, Saradomin came out of hiding and confronted Zamorak after he emerged from a portal near the town of Lumbridge. This sparked a conflict known as the Battle of Lumbridge. The two gods fought for several weeks, requiring their followers to harvest the remaining energy of Guthix that had settled beneath the forest outside Lumbridge so that they could overpower their opponent. Eventually Saradomin's forces collected enough energy for him to incapacitate Zamorak. Before he could strike the killing blow, though, Zamorak was rescued by one of his followers, Moia. With him gone, Saradomin absorbed the remaining energy, thus gaining more power, and left. Following the Battle of Lumbridge, Saradomin attended an event led by Sliske, who had proclaimed himself a god after slaying Guthix. He and the other gods present fled after Sliske released a dragonkin. The Religion The ideologies behind Saradominism is that he and his wisdom will keep order on Gielinor and his light will guard followers against the darkness of evil (Bandos, Zamorak and Zaros). These ideals conflict with the ideologies of Zamorak who sees destruction and chaos necessary for progess, power, advancement. According to the Sarothic creed, order is the key to prosperity, safety, peace, humanity, and happiness in life. Followers believe Saradomin to be the true god of "good” and both he and some of his followers will kill to maintain their ideologies in the belief that they are doing good. It is worthy to note that not all Saradominists will necessarily kill to achieve "good" - it is said in Saradomin's Holy Book to have mercy upon enemies; the White Knights are such people as they believe in a Saradominist code of honor. Futhermore, while the Church of Saradomin believes it has the noblest of interests, skeptics denounce the religion as corrupt. Such skeptics accuse the ideologies of Saradomin and his followers interpretations of good or order as not necessarily "good", and cite how most established and extreme Saradominists practice blind, murderous discriminations against those dedicated to less-orderly gods like goblins and werewolves. Examples of these followers include the Humans Against Monsters (H.A.M), Temple Knights, and the icyene, Commander Zilyana. Followers and Saradominist Creatures * Humans **White/Temple Knights **Monks **H.A.M. **Myreque **Wizards (not Dark Wizards) **Paladins **Saradominist Warband Tribes *Icyene *Centaurs *Unicorns *Owls *Rabbits *Lions *Imcando Dwarves Common Mistakes This category addresses traits that players, often new ones, give their Saradominist characters but that aren't actually seen in Saradominists on Gielinor. That is, a character may have these traits, but it would not be due to the teachings of the Saradominist church. *Not all Saradominists are extremists, like with most things. While common folk would probably follow Saradomin, they might not be perfectly aligned or committed with the Saradominist way. This is especially the case with those who haven't been very educated on the religion and just follow because it's the thing to do. *In roleplay, it isn't common for characters to shorten Saradomin's name to 'Sara'. Saradominist NPCs don't do this and, in character, it may be offensive to familiarize the god by giving him a nickname. Other *Saradominism seems most closely aligned with extremist Judeo-Christian behaviour, particularly in terms of clichéd preaching and crusade-like activities. *There exists at least one official Saradominist holy book of sorts; Tomlin, the missionary in ports, references an excerpt from The Book of Light. SaradominVbandos origins.png|Saradomin fighting Bandos during the God Wars 159px-Saradomin armour set (lg) equipped.png|A suit of Runite armour trimmed in the colors of Saradomin. Saradomin.png|An altar to Saradomin found in the God Wars Dungeon Saradomin godsword detail.png|Saradomin Godsword Knight of saradomin.png|A knight of Saradomin in the God Wars Dungeon Gallifreyan Saradomin.jpg|Saradomin, written in Gallifreyan. Saradomin star.png|Saradomin's Symbol saraAtTheBattle.png|Saradomin at the Battle of Lumbridge Sara.png|Saradomin returning to Gielinor. Saradomin concept art.png|Concept art of Saradomin. Saradomin in elvish.png|Saradomin, written in Middle Earth elvish script. Category:Religion Category:Saradominist Category:Guides Category:Lore